A Night To Remember
by XShipperxWriterxgirlX
Summary: Merlin has had enough of Arthur constantly hitting him & his constant name calling. One night he decides to comfort Arthur about it.. But what happens when one thing leads to another after Arthur reveals why he does all the things to him? (ONE-SHOT)


**hey! so this is my first Merthur one-shot/fanfic in general. so i'm sorry if i mess it up. haha. enjoy! **

**Summary: Merlin has had enough of Arthur constantly hitting him & his constant name calling. One night he decides to comfort Arthur about it.. But what happens when one thing leads to another after Arthur reveals why he does all the things to him? **

**Rating: M. Don't like, don't read.**

**Pairing: Merthur.**

* * *

Merlin sighed as he layed in bed. He finished his chores that he had to do for Arthur for the day. Does Arthur ever say thank you? Nope. Merlin sighed again. He must of got hit at least 5 times today. Although it was a new record for the least amount of time's he's hit him in one day, but Merlin has had enough of it. Don't for get the teasing and name calling. Merlin sighed once more. He has to do something about it, and that's going to be now.

Merlin got off his bed out of his room. Gaius turned to look at him. "Ah Merlin, glad your home. Listen i ne-" He started until Merlin cut him off.

"Sorry Gaius. Things to do. Don't wait up" Merlin said to the elderly man smilng, and rushed out the door. 'Crazy kid' Gaius thought as Merlin left the room.

Merlin ran to the other side of the castle. He doesn't know why, but he did. It was like he couldn't control his excitment of finally standing up to Arthur. After reaching Arhur's chamber doors he stopped to get his breath back and to figure out what to say to him. Once he had, he burst through the chamber doors causing Arthur to look up from whatever he was doing.

"Didn't anyone teach you how to knock?" The king asked his servant, and mumbled something under his breath. Merlin rolled his eyes. He was sure whatever he mumbled was at least slightly offensive.

"Yeah, I got taught how to knock. It isn't that hard to do." Merlin responded closing the door.

"Well then, knock in the future." Arthur said a little angry. Arthur wasn't really angry. He was happy that the man before him just burst into the room, with no warning. But he's the prince, he has to act angry because he needs his privacy. Arthur sighed quietly. He really wanted to tell Merlin about his feelings for him, but he's a little scared that it would ruin everything, and that Merlin won't feel the same way. "Anyway, what do you want?" Arthur then added.

"To talk to you" Merlin replied sitting down opposite him. He is after all going to be there for a while.

"You burst into my chambers so that you can talk to me? Surely it could of waited until tomorrow." Arthur asked confused. Then his mind went crazy. 'What if he found how how i feel about him, and he's come to tell me that he doesn't feel the same way' Arthur thought to himself. Then he almost shook his head. 'of course he doesn't know my feelings for him.' Arthur then thought to himself.

"No this is important. _Really_ important." Merlin said. He was going to comfort Arthur about this, and he's going to do it now.

"Go on then. What is this 'important' thing you've got to say then?" Arthur asked his servant, using finger quotations over the word important. He wants nothing more to be able to call him, his. Protect him. Have him love him back. But that's surely not going to happen, right?

"I want to know why you keep calling me names and hitting me!" Merlin told the blonde haired prince. Arthurs eyes widened. He can't tell him the truth why he does that stuff to him. Not a chance.

"I guess... I just do it for my own amusement." Arthur said to his servant. He hates lying to him. If he could find the courage to tell him how he really feels, he'd do it. But there's so much at stake, he daren't risk it.

"You do it for your own amusement?!" Merlin asked in disbelief. Arthur just sat there, saying nothing. "YOU DO IT FOR YOUR OWN AMUSEMENT?!" Merlin then roared, standing up and slamming his fist on the table.

Arthur was shocked at Merlins actions. Never has he seen this side of his servant before. He couldn't lie, it sort of turned him on a little. Arthur rolled his eyes at his own thoughts, sure a lot of things about Merlin turned him on, but now wasn't the time think about that.

"What kind of sick bastard are you?!" Merlin exclaimed, walking around the room. Merlin didn't really mean what he said as such. But he's really angry right now and he wants answers. It felt like a stab in the heart to Arthur when Merlin called him a sick bastard. But he knows that he's just mad.

"Merlin, please. Just let me explain... Well i don't really have an explanation. But you know I'm not a sick bastard!" Arthur exclaimed. Merlin looked at him like he had grown another head.

"That's a matter of opinion Arthur!" Merlin told him. Arthur was shocked. Does the guy that he likes, really think that about him?

"But Merlin! I have really changed since you first met me. I acted like a spoilt brat at first.." Arthur said, then getting cut off by Merlin.

"Sometimes, no wait, most times you act like that spoilt brat i met a several years ago!" Merlin, almost shouted. Arthur felt really guilty about lying right then. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to tell him the truth.

"I'M NOT THE SPOILT BRAT YOU MET BACK THEN!" Arthur shouted. He didn't mean to shout, it just kinda happened.

"HOW AREN'T YOU ARTHUR?! YES YOU'VE CHANGED A LITTLE, BUT YOU STILL ACT LIKE ONE!" Merlin shouted back. It's like all his rage is finally coming out of him.

"BECAUSE YOU'VE CHANGED ME YOU BIG IDIOT! WANT TO KNOW WHY? CAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU! I'VE LOVED YOU SINCE I FIRST LAYED EYES ON YOU!" Arthur exclaimed. His eyes then widened and he clasped his hand over his mouth.

"you what?!" Merlin asked, starting to calm down. Arthur removed his hand from his mouth and sighed. 'No going back now' he thought.

"Merlin, i like you, no wait i fucking love the hell out of you. I changed because of you, you changed me Merlin." Arthur said, slowly walking to Merlin. Merlin couldn't function for a moment, what is he supposed to think about someone confessing his feelings towards him. Especially if that person is Arthur.

"So you called me names & hit me because you love me?! What the hell?! That doesn't even make sense Arthur!" Merlin exclaimed to the blonde which was now like a foot away from him.

"No, well yeah, but let me explain. I did all of that stuff to get your attention! I know it's stupid, and a lame excuse, but it's the damn truth Merlin. I get it, if you don't feel the same way about me, as i do to you, but there you have it. You wanted to know why i do all that stuff to you, well there's your answer." Arthur told him. Merlin was beyond shocked, he couldn't believe it.

"Are you messing with me here?! Arthur you should know it would _never_ work out between us! Your the prince i'm just a stupid servant-" Merlin was cut off, by Arthur pressing his lips to the servants. Merlin was just shocked. After a fee seconds he began to kiss back and melted into the kiss. _  
_

Arthur smiled into the kiss and began to deepen it a little. Merlin just went a long with it. It was like the kiss just blocked all thoughts of what could happen from entering his head. He liked the feeling of having Arthur kissing him. It was like he was on cloud nine.

Artur grabed the servants hips and pulled him closer so that their bodies could touch. Merlin gasped in pleasure, and Arthur saw this as an excuse to put his tonge in the other mans mouth. They fought for dominance and Arthur won. Deciding that this wasn't enough, he messed with the other mans shirt before pulling it off him.

Merlin once again gasped when he felt the cool air touch his bare skin. It wasn't long before he took off Arthur's shirt and just threw it randomly in the room. He didn't give a damn.

Arthur then pulled Merlin closer, both of the men moaned of the feeling of their bare chests touching. Arthur then picked Merlin up, and carried him to his bed. "Sorry, I had to do that other wise I would of had to 'take you' there and then."

Merlin smiled at the blonde. "It's okay Arthur." He just said before crashing his lips back on to the princes. Arthur pushed Merlin down gently, without breaking the kiss, do that he would lie down.

Merlin pulled Arthur down with him, and deepend the kiss slightly. Once again, when Arthurs chest touched his, he moaned. He heard a moan escape from Arthurs lips. Merlin didn't know what has got inside of him, but he doesn't care. All he wants is this moment to never end. Merlin then unclaspsed Arthurs belt buckle and pulled down Arthurs trousers and underwear off at the same time.

Arthur couldn't help but moan a little louder then he had done before when he felt his errection escape. He couldn't help it. This caused Merlin to smile. He just loved hearing Arthur moan like that. Arthur noticed the now really visable tent in his lovers trousers too. Arthur smirked, and started to take the trousers of slowly, teasing the warlock.

Merlin whined. He hated being teased, especially right now. Eventually, when the trousers were off, Arthur literary ripped of Merlins underwear. He let his eyes roam over his lovers body, becomimg even more turned on by the sight of it.

"So this is what you've been hiding from me all this time." Arthur said, looking into Merlins eyes. He then pecked his lips. "We can stop now, if you don't want to continue." He then added, looking at Merlin for any signs showing that he doesn't want to continue.

Merlin just smiled at how much the man before him cared for him. "If i didn't want to continue, I would of stopped a while back." He said smiling. Arthur sighed in relief.

Arthur just pecked the warlocks lips, and began to lower himself on Merlins dick. This caused both men to moan in pleasure. Once Arthur had fully lowered himself, he sat there for several seconds, letting him adjust to the foregien feeling.

Merlin wanted to feel for some friction, but he knew he must let Arthur adjust to the feeling. Slowly, he began to feel some movement.

Arthur becan to roll his hips slowly, as he was still in a little bit of pain, but the rest of the pain just went away as he becan to speed up. He began to feel intense pleasure from this.

Once Arthur speed up, Merlin becan to thrust his hips up in rhythm to Arthur and his movements. Both men's moans got louder the faster they went. They were scared about breaking the bed.

"Merlin..." Arthur trailed off, feeling a tightening feeling of his balls. He's familiar with the feeling and he knows he's about to explode. "Merlin, i'm gonna.." Arthur trailed off again.

"I know Arthur. Wait for me." Merlin replied, moaning louder then ever. Merlin didn't want this feeling to end. Ever. He was having way to much pleasure for it to end.

"Merlin i can't! I'm going to cum!" Arthur exclaimed. He couldn't hold it for much longer. He came all over Merlins chest as Merlin came. Arthur moaned once more that time and got of Merlins dick. Arthur then began to suck Merlins dick and lick all ofcum off it. Merlin moaned.

"Damn it Arthur that feels so good." Merlin moaned, tugging at the prince's hair. When all the cum was off, Arthur stopped sucking it, and removed his mouth with a 'popping' sound. He then crawled up the bed and kissed Merlin.

Merlin moaned at how he could taste himself on Arthur's lips & tongue. Soon enough the two men broke from their kiss and cuddled with each other.

"I love you Merlin." Arthur said. Merlin smiled and kissed the top of Arthur's head.

"I love you too, Arthur." Merlin replied, and soon enough they both fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**Soo what do you think? Let me know! :D and sorry for any mistakes, i was using my iPod to write this.**

**Review please! :D feel free to leave comments on how i could of made it better. :-)**


End file.
